Waning Moon
by Serenesheilds
Summary: What if there had been another moon princess? One no one knew about and had met a tragic end? What if she was brought back? Is she friend or foe? What is the cause of her sudden death? Stay tuned and I'll show you!
1. Chapter 1

She looked up at the star filled night sky. She closed her eyes enhaling a deep breath. It was so calm so peaceful. So strange for it to feel so plesant in a place that made her miserable. She wrapped her arms around her as she felt a cold breeze sweep over the balcony. This was her home, her place, her prison. She gave a sad sigh as she leaned closer over the balcony. "If only I had wings... I could fly away." She murmered softly. "You can fly away. Join me and you will be free." She blinked looking around that voice again. That dark horriable voice. She rubbed her hands over her arms. Why was it so cold? So lonely? Somewhere in the distance she could hear the grand ball carring on. She slowly started to climb up on the railing her hands letting go as she spread out her arms. "It's so cold. So bitter cold." She whispered. "Join us." Came the whisper again. So light so dark... so... She closed her eyes and tilted forward. What happened next was a sicking sound as flesh met the concrete below crimson liquid draining out from her slender form. A scream being heard a few feet from her as the world went black.

"Dearly beloved we gather here on this day to bid farewell to our departed heir. Though her smile graced us each day and her fair grace was unmatched. It saddens me to have to say that this shall be her last farewell. " The preist closed his book as they lowered the casket into the ground. Flowers surronded the gravesite as weeping morners began to shuffle away. A single women stood near the grave dropping a single flower into the hole as it landed with a soft thud on the casket. "I didn't mean this to happen." The women whispered as she turned leaving the grave alone as the rain softly began to fall.


	2. New Enemy

Usagi leaned over the railing as she shouted down to her four friends. "Hurry! Hurry! We're going to miss out!" She jumped up and down like a child in a candy store. What better way to act when the best well known candy store in town was having a huge sale. Ami chuckled as she looked up at her friend. Rei gave a grunt. "Couldn't you act a little closer to your age Usagi?" Usagi tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean? Come on we're going to be late!" ChibiUsa pushed her face close to the window. "What's taking them so long?" A thud was heard right next to her as Usagi pressed her own face against the window. "There so slow is what." The pair looked at each other with tears in their eyes. "It's so unfair" They wailed in perfect unison. "You know you would think they were actually sisters." Minako giggled as the girls finally joined them. Usagi and Chibiusa turned around hands clasped together as their teary eyed gazes fell on the four girls. "Does that mean we can go in?" Usagi sniffled. "All the good stuff will be gone." Chibiusa chimed in. Makato patted the girls shoulder. "Well then how about we go ahead and head in. I mean the candy won't eat itself!" The girls eyes practically sparkled as they both skipped into the door and candy began to disappear as soon as the entered. The other girls giggled and followed checking out the various candies.

"Do you think she will come." a quiet voice whispered. "Of course she will come, our queen is never wrong." another voice answered as the pair laughed a quiet devious dark laughter. "Welcome Everyone!" A loud booming voice came out over the countertop as a women appeared wearing a white and red candy stripped dress. Her red hair twisted into a tight bun. "I hope everyone is enjoying our sweets! Did everyone get enough to eat?" Another woman stepped out of the back room. She wore a similar dress only her hair was cut short to her shoulders and a deep black. Shouts of pleased customers soon followed as Usagi reached to grab one of the chocolate boxes off a higher shelf. "ChibiUsa help." She asked as Chibiusa looked up from her own box. "Oh alright." She climbed up on Usagi's shoulders and the pair almost reached their target when Usagi lost balance and they both fell backwards into one of the giant packing boxes that were left out. "Well since you've all had your fill you won't mind if we check each of you for the crystal." The red head began to laugh as the pair stood back to back the red and white strips come alive and spiral out like ribbons before both girls had completely changed. The tall red head now had red eyes instead of blue, her outfit had changed into a red dress with black lace that had a split on the left side, the brunette stood now in a black dress with red lace, her once brown eyes a pale gray a slit came up the right leg. Usagi and Chibiusa struggled in the box honestly stuck when they heard the sales ladies announcement. "Moon mamma! Their after the crystal." Chibiusa whispered. "You know what that means." Usagi said and Chibiusa nodded though when they went to transform they ended up more tangled. Ami, Rei, Makato, and Minako slowly slide behind one of the shelves. "We have a big problem" Ami whispered. "Everyone transform" Minako said as the girls took out their transformation pens they heard screaming coming from the audience of shocked candy shoppers.

The guests found themselves stuck to the floor as the pair picked and choose different candidates to find their crystal. The red head stepped up to one of the terrified young women and placed her index finger on her forehead. "Show me your secrets, give me your crystal." She spoke a dark fog came out of the red head and covered the terrified girl and as soon as she was done a dark void appeared in the center of her chest. "Empty. Another waste." She pushed on her forehead the sticky substance loosening up on her shoes as the women fell backwards. "Stop right there!" Jupiter shouted as the four inner senshi leapt out from behind the shelf they were hiding behind. The red haired girl looked at the brunette. "Trouble." Just as soon as the girls blinked the box split open and out tumbled Sailor Moon and Chibimoon and became entangled as soon as they were free. A nervous laughter later and the two girls stood up. "How dare you disturb the land of sweets?" Sailor Moon said. "Ruining the chance for everyone to have a day of fun and relaxations and treats." Chimed in Chibimoon. "For ruining everyone's fun and all these yummy treats." Sailor Moon began. "We will punish you." All the girls said together. "How annoying." The red head snapped her fingers and the few women who they already checked for the crystal rose up and the dark fog covered them turning them into dark shadows their eyes opened a dark red. The red head pointed at the Senshi. "Destroy; we don't have time for this." With that the red head and the brunette faded in a poof of dark fog. The girls blinked as the two women disappeared and then the shadows swooped in on them.

The mass of mind controlled candy shoppers started toward the senshi a few of them actually shot out some of the sticky substance that was on the floor. The senshi tried to dodge before ChibiMoon was the first to be caught by the sticky substance as one of the patriots towered over her. "Pink Sugar! Heart Attack!" She yelled hitting the woman who looked annoyed as well as thrown off target. "Sailor Moon help me!" ChibiMoon yelled. Sailor Moon just having narrowly dodged another of the sticky weapon gave a nod. The inner senshi not wanting to hurt the customers fired at the sticky substance as Sailor Moon grabbed her brooch and held it up. "Moon Crystal Healing." She spoke the customers all turned back to normal and were unconscious. The senshi looked around at the store the sticky substance was fading and after Mars and Mercury came back from the back room confirmed the regular employees were safe though unconscious. The girls de-transformed and headed out to finish their shopping. "Aww they ruined all that yummy candy." Usagi pouted. "You would think you would be more concerned with the fact that we have a new enemy but instead you're thinking with your stomach!" "Well I can't help it if I'm hungry and the candy was so good." "How about we go have some more filling food." Makato suggested. "Candy is good for sweets every once in a while but we should think of what eating so much at one time can do." Ami spoke up and Usagi nodded. "I guess your right." "They were good sweets though." ChibiUsa giggled and all the girls held an anime sweat drop. Like mother like daughter thought Minako with a smile. Maybe she would have a bright happy little girl or a sweet rowdy little boy. She closed her eyes lost in a day dream while the other girls discussed which restaurant they would get to go have lunch at. "Well there's really only one choice!" Usagi announced leaving the other girls to blink. "One choice?" Ami questioned. Usagi nodded. "Yes let's go eat at the Crown Restaurant and afterwards head to the arcade. "Hey didn't you want to have another rematch with me Usagi." Minako grinned. "You bet and this time I will win!" All the girls laughed on their way to the restaurant.


End file.
